Not Your Average Closet Story
by Zut Alors
Summary: Dana was not planning on being locked in a closet with Zoey's true love today.
1. Half hour

Another Chase/Dana... I know, I should be updating my other stories but I just read another locked-in-a-closet fics, and I needed to write this one. So enjoy!

Disclaimer- I do not own Zoey 101 or any of its characters.

* * *

Spending my afternoon locked in a closet with Chase was not my idea of fun.

This time, it really was an accident, being locked in here. This was our (meaning Michael, Lola, Nicole, Logan, Quinn, Dustin and I) 27th attempted at getting Chase and Zoey together. Needless to say, it didn't work out.

First we had gotten Chase inside the closet (by telling him to get some toilet paper because Dustin was stuck in the bathroom); I was responsible for getting Zoey in after him and locking the door. So, when I tried to shove her in, she turned the tables on me, pushed me into the tiny space and locked the door. Then she walked away, most likely with a smirk that was supposed to be glued to _my _face. When everyone heard the yelling from Chase and me, they thought it was him and Zoey, and left me here with him.

We've been in here for a half hour already, and either of us hasn't spoken. I've never been this close to Chase before, nor do I want to ever again. It's horrible really. His hair takes up to much room, and our faces need to be a foot farther apart for me to feel a little comfortable, but this damn closet doesn't allow it.

This closet holds many interesting items. There's a melted coffee coolata from Dunkin' Donuts, some porn most likely hidden from the DA's, a advanced physics book, a screw driver, a ratty old skirt, a picture of Orlando Bloom, nail polish remover, 4 tubes of half-used lipgloss, and an empty can of Pepsi. By looking at this multi-use closet in the girls lounge, you pretty much sum up the lives of 18 year-old girls.

"Dana, do you have your cell?"

"Yeah Chase, that's why I've called somebody to get us out of here," I replied with the sarcasm thick in my voice.

"Well you don't have to be so mean about it."

And there concludes our first half hour in a closet with Chase Matthews.

* * *

So yeah, it's going to have a few chapters, 5 or 6 short ones. It's going to have D/C, and with each chapter, the sexual tension builds. I'll update soon, and I want to have this done with by next week. There's barely anymore homework left, because my school lets out on the 19th. So this should be updated by tomorrow, with at least one chapter.


	2. Thirty Five Minutes

OKAY! So I got a new chapter up! I don't know if I'll get another one up today, but one's better than nothing, right? Read and Review, hope you enjoy!!

---

"Dana," Chase said as he broke the 5 minute silence between us.

"Chase," I said tiredly, without looking up from my chipping nail polish. I needed to get these done.

"Where was everyone going after you were going to lock me and Zoey in a closet?"

"Um, I think the movies, why- shit," I looked down and shook my head, "They're going to see a 3 hour movie."

"Well, what are we going to do?" Chase said with a sigh. We were going to be here for a while, and I didn't like it. Chase and I were friends, and I was planning on keeping it that way. What is it with closets and kissing? Why do closets have to be so damn small? Why am I so close to him?

"So, Chase," I said while scooting over a few inches until my hip hit the wall, "How's confessing to Zoey going for 'ya?" I smirked. I knew he would rather not talk about this in a closet, but hey, what else was there to do?

"Zoey made it clear that she doesn't like me." Wait, what?!

"Chase, what are you talking about? You two are made for each other."

"Not in her mind. I told her, if you must know. She said she didn't like me more than a friend. Why do you think she reacted the way she did when you tried to push her in this friggin' closet?" I guess she wasn't lying when she told me, Lola, and Nicole that she didn't like him more than a friend. But what really surprised me about all this, is why I wasn't stunned that Zoey didn't like Chase. Maybe I knew it all along, but didn't want to hurt Chase.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know, I never would have tried anything if-," I started, but Chase cut me off.

"No, it's not a big deal, at least now I know, right?" He gave me a lazy smile, and I knew he was going to be sad for a while, but he was going to be okay. Then without thinking, almost automatically, I scooted closer to him again, our hips now touching.

---

Bad ending, I know. This was pretty much a filler chapter. It's going to get better, but I needed Zoey to be out of the way. You can think of your own explanation why Zoey doesn't like Chase "that way" because I can't. (Shows what kind of writer I am…) So I'll update tomorrow or today, depends if I get any ideas. (And the chapters are supposed to be this short, if you're wondering. I just didn't want it in one-shot form. I don't know.


	3. Forty Five Minutes

**A/N**-Okay, so I've added a chapter to Learning and re-did All the Reflections, so check those out. To answer someone's questions, this story will not go past "Teen" so don't worry about it getting down 'n dirty. This story is mostly rated for swearing, so there is nothing to worry about. Well, here's the next chapter, it's a little longer than the rest, because I was in a good mood. I also decided to write this chapter from Chase's POV. So sit back and relax.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Zoey 101 or any of its characters. **

---

"So,"

"So," mocked Dana. This isn't fun. Closets aren't fun. 45 minutes of sheer boredom isn't fun either. Ergo, this is not fun. Why a three hour movie? Why do my moronic friends feel the need to go to a 3 hour movie? Haven't they considered the fact that I might suffocate? Well, we are talking about _my_ friends. The only smart one would have been Dana, but she's sitting next to me. That's another reason this is not a fun experience.

Dana can be, well, rather attractive on occasion, and today, is one of those occasions. And, to put the cherry on top of this wonderful ¾ of an hour, Dana has her hip pressed up against mine, which makes the impulse to ask her if she wants to make out even higher.

Yes, I'm on the edge of pulling a Logan.

"Are you kidding me?" Dana said. It seems that some idiot of a contractor or whoever decides to put AC's places, decided to put one in the closet, and it has just started blowing rather cold air. Why would you need to air condition a closet?

"Well you could cover yourself up with that skirt over there," I said while pointing to an old ripped-up pink skirt in the corner.

"Why is there a skirt in a closet?" Dana questioned, but before I opened my mouth, she answered herself.

"Wait, I don't want to know," She said while starting a rant about "fucking horny teenagers!" in a hushed voice. I tried to conceal my laughter.

"So, Dana, the world wants to know, who are you dating?" I said, more for my knowledge and not the worlds.

"No one, but I sure wish I had a boyfriend right now to hold me so I wasn't so eff-ing cold," Wait, hold the press, was she suggesting something?

"Well, who said a boyfriend had to hold you," I inched closer to her, if that was possible, and she raised her eyebrows.

"Whoa there partner, remember Zoey Brookes, short, blonde, love of your life? She rejected you the other day?"

"Nope, doesn't ring a bell. Besides, who says I was looking for love, I'm just doing a good friend a favor," I flirted back. Nice cover, Chase.

"Fine then, I'm freezing cold anyway," She said in a huff, realizing she'd lost this little flirting war we were having.

"You know you could just move, since your sitting right under the AC," I pointed out with a smirk.

Dana looked up and the air conditioner, then across the closet, then at me, mirroring my smirk, and replied, "Nah, I think I'm just fine."

_'Damn, she won!'_ I thought while reaching my arms around her. Well, this was going to be a good 2 hours and 15 minutes.

---

I officially LOVE writing Chase. He's the best. I think this is the best I've written in a while, in my opinion. So, read and review, and as always, check out my other stuff. Happy Thursday! (Yep, that was random...)


	4. Hour and Fifteen Minutes

**A/N**-Can you tell I've had a lot of time on my hands? So here's another chapter for this story. I'm on major writers block for Learning, so if anyone has any ideas, message me, review, whatever. I barowed a line form_ Degrassi_ in here so lets see if you guys can find it. Who else is totally pumped for the next season?! I really want Ellie and Craig to get together, but its highly unlikely because of how they left in the last season. Well, that's enough of that. I'm thinking of a new one-shot which involves Dana, Logan, and a club. Look for it soon. Well on with the story already!!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Zoey 101 or any of it's characters. **

---

One hour and fifteen minutes. Well, that's what Chase told me, and he has the watch. His arm is still around me, and I'm still not sure why. _Because your cold, Dana, that's why. You're cold. You need the body heat._

Sometimes I think I have two minds. One mind tells me one thing, and the other tells me another thing. Like right now, I feel like an emotional ping-pong ball. One minute I want to be with Logan, and the other, I'm quite enjoying the company of Mr. Matthews over here. God, sometime I think I have a condition.

Right now, Chase is reading the advanced physics book, and I'm debating on whether I should drink the rest of the coolata. I'm not sure about the girls in our grade, and even less sure about where their mouths have been, so I decide agiasnt it. I'm still fucking hungry though.

"Oh, shit," I hear Chase say. "Um, we have a problem," He says with a worried glance directed my way.

"What _kind_ of problem?" This doesn't sound good. This doesn't sound good at all.

"The kind of problem where Chase has to take a piss," Oh, no, not _that _kind of problem, please, anything but _that_ kind of problem.

"Well, then," I pause, "I'm not sure what we're going to do now."

"Well, we better figure it out soon, because when I gotta go, I gotta go."

"Excuse me a second," I walked over to the door calmly, stopped, then violently started pounding on it. "Someone let me out of here! Chase fucking has to piss!" I screamed over and over. Then I heard a group of people laughing and a few yelling "Good luck with that!"

"Any luck?" Chase asked me.

"I don't know, Chase, DOES IT LOOK LIKE I GOT ANY FUCKING HELP?!" If this was a cartoon, steam would be coming from my ears.

"Flip out, much?" He asked me.

"Yes actually," I turned back to him, "So what are you going to do about your bathroom situation."

"Well, I have a few choices, actually. I could pee inside that coolata over there, piss my pants, or hold it 'till we get out of here." _Ew. _

"That's dirty, Chase. That's really just plain old _dirty._"

"Hey, I didn't think the last one was that bad," He countered.

"True, but it's still really, really, dirty," Oh boy, I really don't like closets.

---

So, nothing big in this chapter, this is just a filler chapter, really. The next one will be better, promise. So, if you know what I borrowed from Degrassi, tell me! Here's a hint: Manny says it. So tell me if you know, I want to see if any Degrassi fans read this. Look out for that one-shot I mentioned, ad as always read my other stuff, and REVIEW!!


End file.
